


superbia

by kaegays



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy Kingdom AU I Guess?, Gen, excessive prose! so excessive!!!, its written without any sort of romantic intention but i wouldnt be surprised if tension exists, nothing like some Melodrama while the world burns!, so feel free to interpret as madaleo if you see it fit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegays/pseuds/kaegays
Summary: an emperor and his knight.or: i cant find an acceptable line that makes any kind of coherent sense but this is a fantasy monarchy au w/ madara and leo
Relationships: Mikejima Madara & Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	superbia

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII...... i'm still kicking.  
> i've been in a huge rut of not being able to write anything i'm pleased with, lately. it all feels super embarrassingly bad lol!!! but i finally wrote something decent a couple weeks back, so... might as well post it to let people know i'm still here! i'm not going to try promising to be back with more work soon, but i'm hoping to share something nice with you all as soon as i can. i miss writing a lot!

"Hey, Mama. Let's get out of here."  
  
It isn't a whisper of agony, nor is it a whimper of anger; Rather than any sort of fire burning within, it's as if he might be a block of ice in comparison to the flames raging and crackling just behind him, enveloping them both in it's beautiful, glowing destruction. As the heat bounces in the air between them, warps the emperor's view of his loyal dog, as fire crackles and flies between them, around them, as if it were dance-- The emperor feels as though he must take pause, must ask himself if the man before him was one and the same as the brave man whom had once pledged a solemn oath of his life to the cowardly lion; if even the strongest of foes broke down in front of him, that admirable courage marred down into nothing but horror at the beast he had been standing alongside the whole time.  
  
Even a dog most loyal would not be wrong to bite the hand that fed him if that same hand would choke him, stifle all that once burned bright but his own doom. And yet, as those sharp, all-seeing eyes open wide and see him as he always was, the hand that reaches for him had no intention of clawing its master. As those fingers wrap tight around his hand, he senses no malice, and the only thing that burns is the heat of that hand, seeping through armor to scorch his skin.  
  
"Your Imperial--" He clicks his tongue, quiet compared to the roar of commotion they are surrounded in but echoing loudly in his ears, ringing ceaselessly as though it were the most important thing in the world. "Leo-san! Leo-san, of course we have to _get out!_ Everything is burning!"  
  
The cowardly lion, the naked king full of hubris and that which was sin, had the gall to laugh in the face of the guard dog performing his duty, brighter than the firelight lighting up his braid weaved of such flames. The cowardly lion, afraid of everything and ashamed of himself for his cowardice, laces their fingers together, and grins at his courage; at the man before him.  
  
"It's pretty, isn't it! But it's time we got out with our lives, yeah? So let's go, you and I, together. Let's get far away from here and start anew. Yeah?"  
  
Even with his courage, he is still the naked king, caring only for himself and his own, whimsically cruel enough to simply tell those around him to eat cake if they could not have bread, to just get away from the fire on their own even if the entire world around them crumbles in ashes and flame. To this foolish emperor, there was no-one else who mattered but them. He already knew that all was lost, and perhaps that was what brought him serenity in this decision. Perhaps it was this which validated his cowardice, told him that it was acceptable to be a fool and run away from all responsibility.  
  
Gripping tightly and facing _his_ Imperial Majesty with grim determination, they need not choke themselves on any more ash and smoke, need not one more utterance between the two of them. The knight nods, and that was the seal on their choices.  
  
Running along the trail of smoke and mirrors, the Fool and his Knight fled, never to be seen again, as the kingdom ruled by the emperor with the tail of flames burnt to the ground in a fire that he himself had fueled. 

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify: this is leo's pov, leo is an emperor. i was going to say he was a king bc hahaha but technically speaking it is Not just to-may-toe to-mah-toe so emperor it is. madara is his knight. whether or not leo actually set fire to things or if it was just his fault that someone did it is..... up for interpretation :)  
> these metaphors were so messy in hindsight ....... its Fine i hope you enjoyed reading !!! :) every little kudos or comment makes my day no matter how short. I might not always have a lot to say but it means a lot to me to see people interested in my writing. this isn't exactly fluff, but i hope it sparked something nice in someone nonetheless! even if i dont reply fast or at all, i appreciate everything so much.


End file.
